Relations
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Background of story is current situation in CID…. Abhijeet have Tarika in his life but Daya has no one in life… His first betrayer is Sonali Then Purvi then Ansha… (Ansha is planned girl in his life but in all shadi drama made a pinch in his sentimental heart)….. VB wants me to portray Daya and Abhijeet relation in this situation….


Here Vampire Breath (VB) asked for a story to me…

Background of story is current situation in CID…. Abhijeet have Tarika in his life but Daya has no one in life… His first betrayer is Sonali Then Purvi then Ansha… (Ansha is planned girl in his life but in all shadi drama made a pinch in his sentimental heart)….. VB wants me to portray Daya and Abhijeet relation in this situation….

So here is my Try…. Hope all of U like it… give frank comments…..

* * *

**Relations**

It's a evening Time

Whole team of CID working on one of the high profile case since last three weeks… all are mentally and physically tiered….. As they have to handle higher authorities, Political pressure, media and also the family of the person they arrested as prime suspect…..

The case ended just 15 minutes ago… all are relaxing in their chairs….. Nobody has energy to move or talk …. All need some sound sleep…

ACP himself relaxes in his cabin….. They are waiting for the time when media left from the spot which is bureau entry gate….. so that they can go to home and relax properly…..

Daya was excited to go home for different reason….. he bought a new phone online two days back and today its must have delivered at Abhijeet's house…. Where he is also staying from last three years…. From the case of Rocky who take Abhijeet's face and fool CID not only that but send Daya to the door of death..…. Abhijeet took Daya at his home directly… since that time they are staying there… although Daya ones in a week goes to his home and try not to make it habit to stay with Abhijeet….. he knows one day he need to shift from Abhijeet's home when Abhijeet get married with Tarika….. He so many times try to convince Abhijeet that Abhijeet should get married to Tarika but Abhijeet stick on that kasam which they take in a funny movement that they will marry in same mandap but ofcourse with different girls…..

Daya said so many times that they are just kidding that time…. But Abhijeet never listen to Daya….. Daya cut his thoughts when his phone starts ringing…..

He picked it up: Haan Kaki kya parcel aa gaya….

Kaki: haan dopeher me hi aaya…. Maine Abhijeet ke room me rakh diya hai….

Daya: thank you Kaki….. woh aapne Abhijeet ko toh nahi bataya na…

Kaki: arre beta do dino se muse samaja rahai ho ki parcel aaye toh muse batana Abhijeet ko nahi toh mai usse kue bataungi…

Daya: arre nahi nahi Kaki woh usaka surprice hai na bas iss liye…. Chaliye thank you…

He cuts the call…. He is cursing media people….. Abhijeet who is looking at Daya from last 15 minutes…. Got the clue that there is something exciting going on in Daya's mind… but he does not want to disturb him…..

Here Daya's phone starts ringing again…. He check the screen and thinks Tarika….. Tarika muse kue phone kar rahi hai

He picks the call

Daya: Haan Dr Tarika kya bat hai

Tarika: sirf Tarika Daya

Daya beat his lip: Haan Tarika bas…. Ab bolo aaj muse kaise yaad kiya…..

Tarika: yaad karne ke liye bhulana padta hai Daya…..

Daya: Oho aaj lagata hai madam ne kuch jada hi TV dekh liya hai joh daily soup ke dialogs bol rahai hai…

He laughs

Tarika also laugh: haan aaisa hi samaj lo…. Acha suno woh maine na Abhijeet ke liye ek surprise plan kiya hai… mere ghar pe….. please usse yaha aane ke liye mana lo…..

Daya: arre wah surprise….. kya hai surprise….. or tum kue nahi bol deti usse…..

Tarika: surprise hai Daya….. or woh na musase naraj hai thoda….. woh case me maine Salunke sir ka side liyana uss dinse…

Daya laugh on their childish jhagada…: acha thik hai per ek shart per

Tarika: shirt woh kya….

Daya: muse ice cream khilana padega…

Tarika: hmmm done… kal sham ko pakka

Daya: thik hai toh Abhijeet tumhare ghar pohoch jayega….

Tarika: thanks Daya...

Daya postpone his plan to surprise Abhijeet in his mind… and his mind start thinking how he can send Abhijeet at Tarika's house….. Knowing Abhijeet its as big task as moving a mountain to different place…

Here watchman came to inform them that gate is clear so that they can move out…..

Daya and Abhijeet move in qualis with Vivek and Fredy… Daya thought he will talk to Abhijeet later on Tarika's request…. As Fredy and Vivek are with them…in the way Abhijeet fall in sleep…. So its too easy for Daya that he draw him to Tarika's house… Daya stop in front of Tariks's building….. and

Daya in high volume: boss utho destination aa gaya…. utaro jaldi…

Abhijeet in full faith on Daya gets down without looking around… Daya immediately start qualis and draw in bullet speed…

Abhijeet was shocked….. He looks here and there then realizes where he is…. He and Tarika enjoy some precious movements…

Here Daya comes to house….. After getting fresh, he had glass of milk and went to his room….. he threw himself on bed and soon fall in sleep…

Here late night around 12.30 am Abhijeet return to house…. He saw that food arrange by Kaki on dining table are untouched…

He sink heavy….. he knows from last past three weeks he and Daya does not meet to each other for casual talk… So Daya must have also made some plans for tonight….. he had also seen Daya's excited face in bureau….. which quite deem after second call…..

He checks whether Daya is awake or not… Daya was in bed in deep sleep….. but a little smile on his face make Abhijeet smile too… He thinks that he will talk with Daya later…..

So he enters in to his room… he check the bed….. saw a parcel… he opens it and found a new phone with all new features…

Abhijeet: Daya bhi na…. arre inn sare features ka me kya karunga….. pagal hai bilkul…. Toh issi wajah se janab itane excited the…..

A voice comes from behind….

Features use karna sikho boss

Abhijeet with bright smile turn around: tu ab tak jag raha hai…. maine dekha tab toh soya tha…

Daya: so jata toh itane pyaare expressions kho nahi deta….. Daya click a pic of Abhijeet from his cell…..

Abhijeet in little angry tone: acha …. Toh janab ne khana kue nahi khaya…..

Daya come near to Abhijeet and took his old phone and new phone and start changing SIM card…

Daya full on concentrating on phone: woh bhuk nahi thi boss…

Abhijeet takes both phones from his hand….. Grab his hand and took him to dining table

Daya trying to convince: Abhi yaar sach me muse bhuk nahi hai….

Abhijeet: per muse toh hai na…..

Daya: jhut mat bolo Tarika ke sath khana kha ke aaye ho na….

Abhijeet with smile: haan pet bharke khake aaya hue…..

Daya in confusion: toh fir ab yeh kya hai….

Abhijeet: Yeh dost ke sath wala hai…..

Daya's mind click on something but he try not to reflect it on his face….. (he realize that Abhijeet stretching himself in between Tarika and Him) in teasing tone: Abhi mote ho jaoge

Abhijeet reply him in same teasing tone: kue compition se darte ho kya

Daya just node his head like Abhijeet se bato me kon jite…

Abhijeet serve two plates…. a full plate for Daya and very less food for him…. He finished his food with very slow speed…. They had very good chit chat time…. Talked about ended case some other topics and also Daya tease him on Tarika…..

After around two hours both went to respective bedrooms for good sleep…..

Next day was quite good for CID team one case reported which got solved till the end of the day….. so in the evening all are busy in updating case files….. when Tarika enters in bureau…..

Abhijeet gets up from chair to see why she is here…. But she does not pay any attention… She directly enters in to ACP sir's cabin…

Abhijeet to Daya who is working on Abhijeet's desk…..

Abhijeet: yeh yaha kya kar rahi hai woh bhi ACP sir ke cabin me….

Daya in innocence: muse kaise pata hoga boss

Abhijeet (worried face but agreed on Daya's reply): haan woh bhi hai

But soon he sees a dare devil smile on Daya's face and understand that he knows everything….

Abhijeet (in angry tone): abbey kya hai bol na

Daya (smiles and reply): woh hum dono aaj date pe ja rahai hai…

After finishing the statement Daya gets up… soon Tarika getting out from ACP sir's cabin…..

Abhijeet's jow drop on floor when he saw Daya and Tarika leaving bureau together in hand in hand…

He was all nervous and also in bad shape of mood….. he wants to move out but ACP sir order him to stay back and complete all work including Daya's…..

Around 10 pm Abhijeet enters in home….

He heard some giggling sound from kitchen…. Also a very good smell of food fills whole home…..

When he peeps in kitchen it's a very shocking to see Daya in home cloths with apron around his neck helping Tarika in making food…

Daya turn around and watch Abhijeet and give him a smile….. Abhijeet understand that Daya and Tarika left early to make food so that they can enjoy it together…..

They had food and then Tarika give ice cream to all….. Three of them spend a very good time

Then Abhijeet left with Tarika to drop her at home and Daya left alone at Home…..

When Abhijeet return he found that Daya's bike was missing….. He takes rickshaw and reach at sea shore where Daya seating all alone…..

Abhijeet look him from distance… Daya was seating on rock and water wetting his feet…..

Abhijeet (thinking to himself): kitana akela ho gaya hai…. pehele Sonali ne isse betrayed kiya…. fir kayi salo ke bad jab yeh sambhala tha or fir se pyaar kerne laga toh Purvi iss ki life me aayi or iss bar bhi issaki kismet ne isse dhoka de diya… Ya shayad me jimedar hue issaki life me wapas khali pan aa gaya…. fir Inspector Anila….. woh Shadi ka Drama issake liye kitna pain full tha yeh bas isse or muse hi pata hai…. uss pure case me yeh khud se kitan lada hai yeh maine dekha hai…. bas dur khade hi dekha hai…. Jab me akela tha koi nahi tha mere sath tab issane mera sath nibhaya….. mere liye aapne pyaar ko kho diaya…. Or jab aaj woh akela hai….. mai aapni jindgi me aage badha raha hue…. khushiya samet raha hue…. kitana selfish hue me… Hey bhagwaan yeh life ke kaise do rahai pe kahda hue me… ek taraf mera jan se bhi pyaara dost hai or ek taraf Mera pyaar… kahi muse kabhi inmese ek ko chunana pada toh…..

The thought shiver Abhijeet when he also got in to sense when he feels touch of his best buddy…. Abhijeet's body again shivers….. he Knows Daya can read his mind….. and this touch….. this touch is equal to the words that beshak pyaar ke sath aage badha jana…..

Daya with smile: Abhi yaha kya kar rahai ho…..

Abhjeet: bas asse hi tuse dhundata hua chala aaya…. Chal abhi ghar chalte hai

Abhijeet move ahead and Daya stay back for a while looking at Abhijeet… he feels that shiver in Abhijeet's body…

Daya to himself: Abhi kuch jada hi soch raha hai ab muse hi kuch karana hoga

Next day evening Daya seating in a fast food corner….. He is waiting for someone…. Tarika enters and found Daya she came and sat beside him….. Daya smile at her

Tarika about to start when she saw Salunke sir and ACP sir entering in to corner…

All had same question in their eyes…. After settling down Daya initiated….

Daya: Sir, Salunke sir or Tarika muse pata hai ki aap log kya soch rahai hai….yahi na ki maine aap logo ko yaha kue bulaya or woh bhi chithi bhej kar or yeh bhi kaha ki Abhijeet ko iss bareme pata nahi chalana chaiye…. Right?

Three nodded in yes

Daya start again: hum charo ki Abhijeet ke life me ek ahem jagah hai….. yeh hum jante hai…. (all three become more attentive after guessing that whatever discussion will be take place is related to Abhijeet) sir aaj me aap dono se khuch kehena chahata hue or yeh bhi chahta hue ki Tarika iss ki gawah bane ya isse sune… (Tarika gives a surprise look to Daya) kue ki yeh bat kahina kahi ussase bhi judi hai….. per pehele mai aap sab se request karta hue ki meri bat puri hone de or bad me aapke reactions de….. Salunke sir khas karke aap…..

All three nodded as agreed…..

Daya starts: Sir mera or Abhijeet ka kya rishta hai yeh aap log jante hai…. or yeh bhi janate hai ki Abhijeet or Tarika ek dusare se kitna pyaar karte hai….. (Tarika blush unknowingly)

Here Salunke wants to say something but after seeing ACP's angry eyes he drop that plan…

Daya continue: aaj kal Abhijeet bohot pareshan hai or wajah hai hum dono….

He pointed towards Tarika and himself….. Tarika shocked even Salunke and ACP too…

Daya gives assuring node to them and: Meri life me kitani ladkiya aayi or unka aage kya hua yah aap log bhi jante hai…. (His words are directly coming from his heart….. the pinch in his heart is reflecting in eyes) me yeh nahi keheta ki ab mai kisise pyaar nahi karunga ya kisise rishta nahi jodunga per…. Shayad mere liye yeh ab bohot jada mushqil hai…. (he pauses to refresh his mind and heart then started again) or Abhijeet Purvi ke mere life se jaane ke liye khud ko jimedar samajta hai….maine usse kayi bar samajaya but CID Snr Inspector Abhijeet samajane ke ya samajne ke paar hai yeh aap log bhi jante hai… (he smiles a bit) sir ab Abhijeet khud ko piche khich raha hai ussake or Tarika ke rishte me… Yaha tak ki itane salo ke relation ka ab tak koi naam nahi hai kue ki ab tak Abhijeet ne Tarika ko officially propose bhi nahi kiya hai….sir meri aap dono se request ki aap dono Abhijeet se bat kijiye… woh meri bat nahi samaj raha hai…. shayad aap ki mat sune….

Tarika does not know what to say how to react… but finally manage to say

Tarika (with pain in his tone): Daya meri tumse ya Abhijeet se koi shikayat nahi hai…..

Daya (cuts her in between): Tarika dost toh mai tumhara bhi hue... kya tumhe nahi janta mai… yaar yeh sab mai iss liye nahi keh raha hue ki muse tumse koi shikayat hai….. yeh iss liye keh raha hue….. kue Ki Abhijeet bina kisi wajah ke aapne aap ko khich raha hai…. jab woh tumhare sath hota hai toh usse khayal hota hai ki mai kahi tanaha hue…. or Tanahayi ka jimedar woh hai… or woh jab mere sath hota hai tab usse lagata hai ki woh tumhare or ussake rishte ko wo sahi samay nahi de pa raha hai…. (now he turn to ACP)….. Sir mai aap dono se yeh nahi keheta ki usse yeh sama dijiye ki woh Tarika se shadi karle… kue ki yeh woh nahi samajega ulta or pareshan ho jayega….. or khud ko khichane lagega….. (ACP gives a look that says IF U KNOW HIS REACTION WHAT U EXPECT FROM US) (Daya matching the guess with ACP sir) Bas me yeh chata hue ki aap usse inn do rishato me khud ko khichane se roke… usse samajaye ki woh iss tarah se na sirf khud ko balke muse or Tarika dono ko dukh de raha hai….

ACP thinking: Daya maine tumhari bat suni Tarika tum joh soch rahi ho or kehena chati ho woh ek line ne hi keh diya….. ab muse Abhijeet ki bat sunani hai…..

He moves followed by Salunke…..

At DUO's house

Abhijeet seating and waiting for Daya…. suddenly the door bell rings

Abhijeet: Daya ke bache yaha muse bhuk lag rahi hai or yeh itana late aa raha hai…. janab kaha gaye the yeh bhi nahi batake gaye….. phone nahi utha rahai hai….. under aane do isse acha sa maja chakhata hue…

Abhijeet opens the door and shock to see two seniors at his door steps…..

ACP: Abhijeet chalo under muse tumse jaruri bat karni hai

He enters inside the house and seats on sofa….. Salunke seats beside him…. Abhijeet pull chair and settled on it…

Salunke initiated: Abhijeet aaj hum tumse bohot jada important bat karne aaye hai…

Abhijeet surprised…. He becomes more attentive after listening narration…

Salunke then directly come to the point: mai tumse tumhare ot Tarika ke rishte ki bat karne aaya hue?

Abhijeet (shock and stands up from chair): Salunke sahab yeh nahi hosakta…..

ACP (looking fire in Abhijeet's eyes come ahead to rescue his friend: dekho Abhijeet maine tumhe humesha aapna beta mana hai… toh tum yeh fikar mat karo ki Tarika ke family se bat kon karega don't worry woh hum kar lenge…..

Salunke in cheering sound: Family se hi kue Tarika se bhi kar lege….. woh toh ready ho jayegi fata fat….

Abhijeet in determined and little bit angry tone: Nahi yeh shadi nahi hogi

ACP: per kue Abhijeet

Abhijeet talking helplessly: Sir kue ki iss shadi ke bad mera Bhai akela ho jayega…. Woh pagal humesha issi koshish me reheta hai ki woh iss gharki adat na laga de khud ko…abhi usaka yeh hal toh Tarika se meri shadi ke bad usaka kya hoga…. Manata hue usaka aapna ghar hai per woh waha tanaha hai… usse yaha kitana sukun milta hai yeh maine dekha hai… Meri shadi ke bad woh khud ko iss ghar se hi paraya kar dega…. Tanaha ho jayega….. mai itana khudgarj nahi ban sakta….

ACP answering to Abhijeet: chalo mai Daya se bat karunga iss bareme…..

Salunke or me Tarika se: I am sure Unn dono ko ek dusare se ko problem nahi hai toh Daya Jab chahe tumhare ghar aa sakta hai…. In fact usse yaha se jane ki bhi jarurat nahi hai….. kue ACP

ACP noded in yes: haan bilkul sahi Salunke… chalo yeh problem solve ab toh yeh shadi ho jayegi….

Abhijeet bit harsh: Nahi sir… agar hogi toh Daya or meri shadi ek sath hogi warana kisi ki nahi hoogi….

Salunke in anger: or Traika usaka kya…

Abhijeet in equally angry tone: woh mere iss faisale se anjan nahi hai Dr sahab….

ACP: Abhijeet agar Tarika tumhara intajar karne ke liye tayar hai…. Daya ko Tumhara or Tarika ka sath hona manjur hai toh tum kue khud ko khich rahai ho…..

Abhijeet turn in shock after listening fatherly tone from ACP sir

ACP continues: Abhijeet dekho tum apani iss khichatani me na Daya ki dosti ke sath insaf kar sakoge na hi Traika ke pyaar ke sath….. socho iss bat per….. jab jiske sath ho usse aapna 100% do ….. toh tum teeno khush rahoge…. Or Tum teeno ache dost ho jaruri nahi hai ki tum sirf ek ke sath time spend karo tum teeno bhi kabhi kabhi sath me time spend kar sakte ho…..

Both seniors left

Abhijeet think on the suggestion given by ACP sir for whole night and decided to follow ACP sirs suggestion and also decided to search someone special for Daya ASAP….

**Talash Abhi bhi jari hai… Koi hai aap ki najar me toh COD bureau me Snr Insp Abhijeet ko itala kar dijiye may be he consider ur proposal….**


End file.
